


Pie

by dreaminthepast



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Food Fight, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminthepast/pseuds/dreaminthepast
Summary: It all started over pie





	Pie

It had all started over pie.  
  
Very good pie.  
  
Because at 4am when all of your hyungs are supposed to be asleep you want nothing more in the world than Jaejoong-made-with-love pie, except there's one not so sleeping naughty hyung standing behind you.  
  
And he wants a piece of the pie too.  
  
"Changmin," Yunho's voice is stern as if exercising his 'leader-sshi' voice will get him any closer to the pie.  "You should be in bed."  
  
"I was hungry," you say big eyes and cuteness, a little pout for show because you now Yunho's gullible like that.  
  
"Go back to sleep," Yunho says reaching an arm  in front of you to open the fridge door.  He looks around at his options before he reaches for your pie.  It's almost unconscious the way you lean forward, lightly sink your teeth into his arm.  His skin is a bit salty but soft on your lips and you involuntarily suck a little.  
  
"Changmin, what are you doing?"  
  
"I thought you were the pie because I"m so hungry,"  
  
"Well stop trying to eat me," Yunho laughs nervously as a purely evil grin appears on your face, a carrot being shoved under your nose.  "Here, it's good for you."  
  
Biting the tip off the vegetable you reach in to claim the pie Yunho is holding.  
  
Your pie.  
  
"Give me the pie hyung and no one gets hurt."

  
But Yunho won't let go.  He struggles so you struggle back and you can only watch in horror as the pie goes careening through the air.  You run to catch it, slip in your socks; damn those treasonous things, and fall.  
  
There's pie in your eye.  
  
And Yunho is laughing at you.  
  
So you smash pie in his face because hey if you can't have pie no one should and if you are covered in pie than so should Yunho.  
But then you want to lick him.  
  
So you do.  
  
"Mmmmm, you taste like pie."  
  
"Changmin," Yunho quips as your tongue collects apple filling form off his cheek.  You giggle a bit and the moment you let your guard down he mashes a big fist full in your face.  It's ok though you realize because Yunho's fingers also taste like pie so you do the only logical thing you can think of as you're wiping filling off your face, you suck one of the delectable digits into your mouth. Yunho moans low and eyes you like he had eyed the pie causing you to swallow. 

"You know what goes good with pie?"  Yunho asks, pulling his fingers free from your mouth with a _'pop"_ You shake your head no as he stands up, walking back towards the fridge.  "Ice cream and mango slices."  
  
He's rifling through the large appliance, picking up a spoon before he is sitting in front of you rapping his tongue around the utensil pulling the dollop of ice cream into his mouth.  You stare transfixed at the desert; miss Yunho kissing you until the cold shakes you into action and you kiss back, can taste vanilla and Yunho and it makes you hum in culinary appreciation.  "Mango?" Yunho mumbles.  
  
The fruit is overly juicy and it dribbles down your chin but Yunho is there to lick it away, lick over your lips pulling at your night shirt until you raise your hands and you think you hear Yunho say something about not wanting to get it dirty.  You tell him he should practice what he preaches because as soon as he has his own shirt off you fling ice cream at him spoon catapult style and it lands just aside a nipple, slides down to puddle in his belly button.  
  
You really did always have perfect aim.  
  
Yunho gasps, presumably from the cold, but you did just pounce him so anything is possible. Popping another mango slice into your mouth you begin to suck the cold treat off his body until you reach his navel.  He laughs as you slurp the melted treat out of the divot, raises himself up on his hands to watch you until he seems to change his mind, swings his legs wide as he rolls you over.  Mangos meet your skin and you can feel the juice run, make you sticky, make you squirm as Yunho laps and licks it off.  The ice cream he's secretly taken into his mouth sends Yunho's hands clamping over your mouth when it meets your skin because one ear splitting scream could wake the whole house, and then you would just be left feeling awkward and quite obviously hard.  You nibble along his wrist until he shoots you that look that says ' _Changmin you're being weird,_ and all you can do is smile and say "you taste like pie?"  
  
"Changmin forget the pie, I'll get Jaejoong to bake you a new pie," Yunho sighs.  
  
"He's not going to bake us anything when he sees the mess we're making in his kitchen unless you consider Jung Shim pies a new addition to the menu."  
  
"Changmin please, just let me..." you cut him off, an ice cream covered finger on his lips because he's needy, you're needy and so you help show him just how needy you are, shift to spread your legs, let him settle in between.  
  
Ice cream is not a lubricant you tell yourself as Yunho breaches your pliant body making the most obscene moan fall from your lips.  He teases you with a mango slice until you bite it in half kissing him in the process.  It's one of those sweet gestures Yunho always finds time for and it stills the moment bringing you both together, lets you get lost in kissing him as you rock gently, re-acquainting yourself to the way Yunho feels inside you, over you, even if you don't really need it.  You babble something between his name and ' _now'_ when he starts to pump two fingers in and out of your body shift and arch your back _right there_  
  
Yunho gasps when you fist his cock ice cream dribbling over your fingers.  
  
"Shit Changmin that's cold,"  
  
"This was your idea," you retort slathering it on just to prove your point.  "Your only other option is pie and I have supreme veto.  Forget the pie.  Now enough whining.  In me.  Now," and yes your a bossy child but Yunho does what he's told pulling short staccato like gasps from you until you are settled stomach to sticky stomach, Yunho's hands slipping on the desert smeared floor.  
  
The best spot you can think of is having your hands on his ass so you let them fall there with a smack, feel the other man jump a little but press into your body none-the-less soft kisses on your lips as he whispers a sweet "I love you."  
  
You moan low, keen even as Yunho rocks in and out of your body, shifts just enough to hit that sweet spot inside you that makes you see stars.  
  
"Just like that," you purr, try not to giggle as the edible layer in between your two bodies makes silly sounds.  "Don't stop," but Yunho can't help being interrupted because he's shaking in your arms, spilling contrasting warmth inside your body.  Lightning strikes behind your eyes and you arch off the floor enough for Yunho to move with you and he's moving as best he can, pushing you into and coaxing you through the most incredible orgasm, before he's shushing you that the mess can wait until tomorrow.  That the floor's really not as uncomfortable as you think it is.  
  
Soft sounds pull you from sleep and as your eyes flutter open you can see Yunho still lying over you, half awake, very groggy and sporting some very interesting red splotches.    
  
"Pie," you mumble extracting your lips from Yunho's skin.  "I was dreaming about eating pie."  
  
"Well I hope it was a good dream," and it's Jaejoong's voice, giggles behind him from the peanut gallery.  "Because my floor is a gruesome nightmare," he's huffy and it makes you laugh when he stomps off minions in tow.  
  
"If you love me you'll help me clean the floor," you whisper into Yunho's ear.  
  
"I can do that, right after I show you how much I love you in the shower."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I was kinda writing this when Love is Enough by Yuxo was posted and It's smutty similarities were frightening. (we are secretly brain linked dododooo). So extract the smut cause it's remixed for you enjoyment = plot not mine!


End file.
